


The Barn

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead will have their revenge.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "blind" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community.
> 
> Written during season 3.

Dean scowled at the EMF detector emitting uncertain blips as Sam searched the hayloft. About a dozen chickens scattered throughout the barn clucked happily and a pair of cows lowed mournfully in their stalls. Arnie Jesperson had been found in an empy stall a week ago with his eyes clawed out, muttering "they're all dead." He was still sedated, and his wife wanted answers.

The Winchesters went back to the farmhouse, explaining to Arnie's wife, Mary, that they hadn’t found anything except bored chickens.

“Well, that explains it then,” Mary told them serenely. “We don’t have any chickens any more.”


End file.
